hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2007 Pacific typhoon season
September Week 1 11W.DANAS 11W.NONAME System forming east of Japan, close to the path of Fitow from the end of August. If it follows its projected path, it shouldn't make landfall. http://www.nrlmry.navy.mil/tc_pages/tc07/WPAC/11W.NONAME/ssmi/gif/full/Latest.html - Enzo Aquarius 18:01, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Danas :NRL is slow; TS Danas already exists.http://weather.noaa.gov/pub/data/raw/wt/wtpq21.rjtd..txt -- RattleMan 18:18, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::Not going to have a very long life. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']] 19:10, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :::Heh, thanks for the update, I put it up before my class so I couldn't do full research. Nonetheless, as IP stated, this doesn't look like it'll be much of a storm indeed. - Enzo Aquarius 23:31, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Indeed JTWC are predicting it too start Extra tropical transition before 48 hours are up Jason Rees 01:41, 8 September 2007 (UTC) OMG! It's still here, it's not in extratropical transition yet, and it's ALMOST a typhoon (and it has an eye), not only that, but there is NO reason for this! It's like Epsilon all over again, except not nearly as aggravating. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:03, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::The JTWC have issued their last advisory now which is rather strange since The JMA are still follwing it Jason Rees 09:23, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :::::The JMA tends to continue advisories until it's a fully extratropical storm, while the JTWC is more like the NHC in that it ends advisories as soon as it shows obvious signs of turning into an extratropical storm. Bob rulz 22:41, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Week 2 12W.NONAME 12W.NONAME New tropical depression south of Japan. Not expected to be very powerful, but it is expected to cut south of Japan and hit near South Korea. Unusual track. Bob rulz 22:41, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :This is wicked! This system is supposed to be RIGHT heading towards 99W.INVEST, which could result in (yup!) a FUJIWHARA! YAYS! (I love Fujiwharas!) [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 00:32, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Nari Already well on its way to becoming a typhoon. That was fast. Bob rulz 14:54, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Landfall on Korea! How many of those have happened? [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:35, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, this is an interesting storm system indeed. Looks quite organized as well. Going between Japan and China to reach South Korea, rare route. - Enzo Aquarius 20:20, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Typhoon Nari Is it just me, or are you guys just uninterested in the W Pacific? This is expected to become a category 2. Could give Shanghai, Seoul, and Osaka some big waves. 2007Astro'sHurricane 21:40, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Holy smokes Astroman! We are the only ones who care! 99W's dead, but I'm starting 92W.INVEST now. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:41, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::This storm is starting to look pretty impressive. It's only 65kts according to NRL, but it looks significantly more powerful than that now (maybe even cat 2 already?). This thing looks like another rapid intensifier. Bob rulz 05:09, 14 September 2007 (UTC) This thing is crazy. JMA: 30kt to 100kt in 36 hours (2007-09-13, 0300z -> 2007-09-14, 1500z) JTWC: 30kt to 115kt in 36 hours (2007-09-13, 0300z -> 2007-09-14, 1500z) -- RattleMan 17:41, 14 September 2007 (UTC) It's a cat 4! Holy crap! This has a great second name: Falcon. That's what I will call it from now on: Typhoon Falcon. This is a great storm in a great area with a horribly awful potential track! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:01, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :That is one of the best looking storms I have seen all year: compact, symmetrical, eye is JUST wide enough to be perfect, and no huge outer rainbands to spoil the view... I have a feeling I will be saving quite a few pictures of this guy. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:03, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::Now up to 120 kts (140 mph); doesn't look like Falcon used to, but boy, Falcon's strong! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:48, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Back down to strong cat 3 strength. That was fun, wasn't it? [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 11:39, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::When was the last time a typhoon hit Korea and went into the Sea of Japan with winds upwards of 35 mph? [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:45, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :::Landfall will occur soon. Boy this typhoon looks amazing! - Enzo Aquarius 23:04, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Exiting into the Sea of Japan! This happens once a decade my friend! It has gone against all odds to make to here alive, and it's achieved its goal! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 12:47, 16 September 2007 (UTC) 99W.INVEST I put it up because, well, look what's to the southeast. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 00:32, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Obliterated. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:42, 13 September 2007 (UTC) 13W.WIPHA (Goring) 92W.INVEST Fair from JTWC. Looks pretty nice. People who care's thoughts? [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:43, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Looks like a big, disorganized smorgasbord of convection, which means it could become something. But it's very disorganized. Bob rulz 05:07, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::Getting better, still fair though, no more organization. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:04, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :::TCFA, we have lift off. All this thing needs to do is get off the ground. T minus five. I say at least TS. This is a fun basin. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 22:59, 14 September 2007 (UTC) 13W.NONAME (Goring) Only a matter of time, and here it is, it looks also on an unusual track (but not so much). [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 11:38, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I am surprised that Goring is not a tropical storm yet with a pressure off 996 hpa Jason Rees 00:50, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Wipha Now officially a tropical storm with 35kt winds. Bob rulz 06:49, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Grrr... Why can't the only other major contributors in this forum be idiots? But you're right though. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 12:48, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::Becomes a typhoon in the same area as Nari, come close to Shanghai as a cat 3, then make landfall near Seoul with 75 kt winds! This is spectacular! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 12:59, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :::Assuming the track is not off base, then when was the last time two storms of this strength formed within five days each other and never strayed more than 180 nm away?! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 13:10, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::::EYE! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 14:25, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Typhoon Wipha No longer so similar to Nari, but becomes a category four and makes cat three landfall near Shanghai, which could be devastating. I was right about the eye, by the way. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 14:50, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :It's reorganizing now... [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 18:06, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::Oh my god, it's moving under an anticyclone! Pray to the heavens, let Shanghai survive! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 20:11, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :::Looking pretty good, and that forecast is pretty scary. Bob rulz 20:14, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::::RIGHT OVER SHANGHAI AS AN ALMOST CAT THREE STORM! GASP! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 20:59, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::::: *Scream* Ahh!!!!! This is horrible! If the storm passes over Shanghai, there will be devestating winds for the city, if it strays to the east, Shanghai will see devestating storm surges, and if it strays to the west, it will send enourmous floods down the Chang Jiang! Let's hope the people are prepared, and let's hope this doesn't become any worse than Matsa. Other than that, I'm absolutely speechless. When's the last time a storm as bad as Wilpha is expected to be hit this reigon? This is not fun! 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:57, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Wipha. And yeah, this ain't looking good. It could kill thousands! In more bad news, the eye of the typhoon has redeveloped. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 23:01, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Ah! Don't say that! It's watching us now! 2007Astro'sHurricane 00:01, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::No, let's do! It's what killed Ingrid! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 00:28, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :::Uh oh, I did some research on wikipedia, and if the forecasts are right, it could potentially be the worst typhoon Shanghai has seen, perhaps since 1985. Oh dear. 2007Astro'sHurricane 00:32, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Nah, Ingrid's not dead. It's just taunting us right now. And stop freaking out people! It could potentially be disastrous, but just keep your cool. Bob rulz 07:30, 17 September 2007 (UTC) It's all Astro's fault. I'm not even using exclamation points - look, they're all still here - !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See? Wait, shoot, now I'm out... Anyway, now it's going to hit Shanghai AND Seoul. Too bad really, they're nice places, wouldn't wanna see them roughed up. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 10:43, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :Stop it, you're freaking me out. I was wrong about 1985, by the way. If the models are right, worst storm in...who knows when. 2007Astro'sHurricane 12:44, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::F@$k! My apple tastes like onion! Up to category four now, peaks at 125 knots according to JTWC. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:06, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :::HOLY SHIT! The wind field is HUGE! Look at quickscat, TD winds out hundreds and hundreds of miles! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:09, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Super Typhoon Wipha Category four super typhoon! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:52, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :This is by far the most spectacular storm I have seen this year, and that includes Gonu, Sepat, Dean, and Felix. This storm has exceeded all expectations. Bravo, I say. The sat pictures are beautiful. I've taken THREE so far; each one better than the next. If we had storm of the year voting (we SHOULD have storm of the year voting), this would be far and away my vote. Imagine what it could've been like in '97. I love this basin, man. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 01:03, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::Damn, this storm looks amazing so close to the Chinese coast. Let's all hope that China comes out of this alright; this thing is a beast. Bob rulz 04:37, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :::It goes far inland as a typhoon. China is going down. Down to 120 kts, but DAMN that was cool. I didn't know storms were allowed to do that! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 18:59, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Phew, what a relief. It's expected to pass near Shanghai as a TS. Isn't expected to be worse than Matsa, so please stop being too overreactive. 2007Astro'sHurricane 23:38, 18 September 2007 (UTC) No-one gave you permission to cross that out. Bad, bad Astro. And it WAS at 120 kts at the time, with a typhoon pass over Shanghai. And me overreacting? I was just saying that the storm looks wonderful. I shall now ceremoniously cross out your sig as a sign of silliness. And disgust. But mostly silliness :P. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 23:46, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, this one's a beast. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 14:04, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::THANK you! I wouldn't be surprised if, at one point in between reports, it reached cat 5. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:13, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :::Now this is a neat typhoon indeed! It still has a good shape as well. - Enzo Aquarius 20:51, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Actually, it apparently became a category 5 near 25 N, 124 E. 2007Astro'sHurricane 21:59, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Week 3 14W.NONAME 93W.INVEST Get this: It's now a 'Good' from JTWC! So I'm putting it up. There's another one that looks pretty good too; if it gets to good I'll put it up. BTW, there's a TCFA in place as well, as there is with all 'Good's. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 20:43, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :Oooh it does looks good indeed. I'm suffering from INVEST overload now! Talk about an active season :D - Enzo Aquarius 20:54, 19 September 2007 (UTC) 14W.NONAME Up on JTWC, JMA, and NRL, supposed to head towards the Philippines as a TS. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:28, 20 September 2007 (UTC) 15W.Francisco 95W.INVEST This is the system that killed TD14. TCFA, GOOD, and depression from JMA (though often times non-TD systems are assigned as such by the JMA). I say this'll get a chance to form, maybe TD by 2100 UTC. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP''']]Talk 18:38, 22 September 2007 (UTC) 15W.NONAME Upgraded to Depression status. Although this storm looks good, it's pretty close to land. It has amazing rotation and ~35 knot wind speeds, but I don't see this upgrading to high cat status. I expect cat 1 or, if lucky, 2. - Enzo Aquarius 03:59, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Francisco Now upgraded to a Tropical Storm! This thing looks quite amazing for being so close to shore. Hard to say if it'll reach Typhoon status as landfall is imminent. - Enzo Aquarius 16:36, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Week 4 96W.INVEST 96W.INVEST Just up on the NRL, it's so new there's no imagery up yet. - Enzo Aquarius 16:35, 23 September 2007 (UTC)